ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TorresOmega593
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Roxann Dawson image Before we can use the image of Roxann Dawson you uploaded, we need to know the source of the image and whether or not we have permission to use that image. If you can provide this information, we may be able to use it (assuming, of course, we do have permission, otherwise we would be infringing on copyright). Thank you, and again, welcome to Memory Alpha! :) --From Andoria with Love 22:38, 4 July 2007 (UTC) :Hey thanks for the welcome, not sure if replying here is the correct way. The image is of Roxann when she appeared in the FHM magazine in 2001, which is a much better picture of her. I can understand tho if copyrights need to have it removed. Replying here is just fine. :) Yes, it is a better image, but if it's from a magazine then it's likely a copyright infringement as we don't have the right to use it. As for the new image, I see you've cited it as "Paramount Pictures 2000", but where is it from? Is it from a Star Trek DVD set? If so, that is fine, but it needs to be specified. ;) Also, please sign your comments by adding four tildes (~~~~) after each post. This makes it easier to identify who's commenting on what. :) --From Andoria with Love 23:30, 4 July 2007 (UTC) Hey mate, yeah the image is from a Paramount Pictures publicity photo from 2000. Its been used in official star trek magazines, startrek.com roxann dawson profile and many other official star trek prints. : Your most recent image of Roxann Dawson, File:RoxannDawsonVoyDVD.jpg is a lot nicer than my own. I much prefer it. However, images must bear a citation as being either from a verifiable Paramount source that MA has permission to use from, such as the DVDs, or from another source, such as a web page. However, with such a source, express permission must be obtained from the image's copyright owner. See and File:Rox Dawson.jpg and File:G_Wang.jpg as examples of what I am talking about. Trust me, this is very important. I once spent an entire afternoon finding and uploading actor images only for them to be posted as candidates for deletion because they were cited as possible copyright infringements. – Orr6000 19:22, 13 July 2007 (UTC) ::Properly cite the image (say which DVD collection it came from etc...see the examples listed in the above comment) and the image RoxannDawsonVoyDVD.jpg can be used. And please leave comments on my TALK page, not om my user page. -Obsidian